This invention relates to a golf putter. More particularly, it refers to a golf putter having a striking blade top surface with a shaft entering the top surface distal from a golfer bent over the putter.
A golf putter is one of the most important clubs in a golfer""s bag. On most standard length eighteen hole golf course par is 72. Two strokes for each hole using a golf putter is common for most golfers. This constitutes one half of the strokes if per 72 is to be achieved. Professional golfers rarely need 36 putts to complete a round, but even professionals use at least one-third of their total strokes as putts. For this reason, golfers who have a desire to improve their golf score looks to his/her putter as a key ingredient to a better score. Most golfers own numerous golf putters including those with extended shafts and shafts bent at various angles. In the final analysis, a golfer""s best putter is one which is well balanced, has sufficient means to control the direction of the struck golf ball and can assist the golfer in lining up the golf ball with the hole. The search continues for a more perfect putter.
This invention provides an improved golf putter having outstanding balance, adequate means to control the direction of golf ball movement and providing a line of sight from the golf blade striking surface to the hole that is an improvement over standard golf putters.
This improved golf putter has a flat ball striking surface perpendicular to a substantially planar top and bottom surface of the putter blade. The front edge of the top and bottom surface are straight on the ball-striking surface. The back edge of the top surface is irregular in shape and the bottom surface extends rearwardly beyond the top surface in a semi-circular pattern.
A shaft enters the top surface at a left portion looking from the ball striking surface. The shaft is bent towards the top surface at a distance to one to four inches above the top surface. The bend is about ten to twenty degrees. This permits a golfer grasping an end of the shaft to look downwardly above the ball-striking surface.